(a) Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image. Recently, OLED displays have received attention. Since OLED displays have self-emission characteristics and do not require separate light sources, which is unlike liquid crystal display devices, it is possible to reduce their thickness and weight when compared to those of older technologies. Further, OLED displays have high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In general, an OLED display includes a first substrate, a first electrode disposed on the first substrate, a pixel defining layer including an opening that exposes the first electrode, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode corresponding to the opening, a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer, and a second substrate disposed on the first electrode.
A more recent OLED display may further include a spacer disposed on a pixel defining layer to reduce or minimize interference due to the second substrate by increasing a gap between an organic emission layer and the second substrate. However, in a conventional OLED display including a spacer, the spacer is simply disposed on an unopened portion of the pixel defining layer without regard to the shape of the opening included in the pixel defining layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.